Time Is Running Out
by pororo90
Summary: "Jangan naif, aku hidup di jalanan. Jika ada yang menghalangi maka akan kusingkirkan"/Pergilah, sebelum aku membunuhmu, Sasuke!/Kenapa kau tidak tembak aku sekarang Hinata!/DOR!/Bagian ke 4 dari 5 pentalogi hitam./Sasuhina/AU/#14OFSHE 2016 /#Prompt:BLACK/RnR!
_Aku tenggelam_

 _Sesak napas_

 _Aku ingin mematahkan mantra_

 _Yang kau ciptakan._

 _._

 _Kau sesuatu yang cantik_

 _Sebuah kontradiksi_

 _Ingin kumainkan permainan_

 _Aku ingin friksi_

 _(Dan)_

 _kau akan menjadi kematian untukku_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hei—" Suara lirih Sasuke memanggil.

Hinata menoleh, memberikan senyum manis yang terasa menyesakkan untuk Sasuke. Tapi keduanya masih berusaha tegar dengan garis yang telah terukir semenjak dulu. Meneruskan sebuah tragedi.

Bahwa cahaya dan kegelapan memiliki tempat yang berlawanan. Seperti surga dan neraka. Menurutmu, keadilan seperti apa yang berlaku untuk cinta?

Bukan salah Sasuke yang besar dan tumbuh di tempat yang gelap. Dan bukan salah Hinata yang terlahir dengan kebajikan nama yang membuatnya di jalur yang benar. Sejak dulu, tidak pernah ada penjahat yang bersanding dengan penegak hukum tanpa salah satu yang terluka.

.

.

 **Time Is Running Out***

 **.**

 **An original story by Poochan**

 **Naruto © Masashi kishimoto**

 **Time Is Running Out © Muse**

 **.**

 **Warning: AU/Typos/Eyd/Mainstream/ooc,**

 **and another some madness and mistakes.**

 **Rate: T+**

 **Genre: Crime/Romance**

 **.**

 **Keping 4 dari 5**

.

 _Bersikap sopan dan jangan budayakan plagiat._

 _Menerima kritik dan saran._

 _._

 _._

Enjoy—

.

.

"Berhenti Uchiha!"

Sasuke membeku di tempatnya. Suara asing itu begitu dekat. Dan seringai jahat Sasuke timbul begitu saja. Namun begitu, ia masih enggan berbalik.

.

"Angkat tanganmu!" Dan suara langkah kaki mendekat. Sasuke memilih mengangkat tangannya.

.

Orang itu hanya beberapa inchi dari tubuhnya, berusaha meraih tangan Sasuke saat dengan kecepatan tak terprediksi oleh sang musuh, Sasuke berbalik dan mendaratkan pukulan tepat ke rahangnya sementara tangan satunya menangkap pergelangan tangan si musuh dan memuntirnya, membuat pistolnya terlempar jatuh ke lantai.

.

Sasuke dengan sigap memanfaatkan kesempatan. Dengan memanfaatkan kelengahan akibat lepasnya pistol itu dari genggaman, ia berhasil mencuri satu satu sapuan kuat dari kaki musuhnya. Membuat pemuda itu terjerembab ke lantai. Sementara Sasuke langsung menendang pistol dengan peredam suara itu jauh dari jangkauan si penyusup.

.

Namun sang penyusup masihlah jauh dari kata menyerah. Memulai penyerangan kepada Sasuke, pemuda dengan surai merah itu mendaratkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Sasuke. Namun sayang, Sasuke dengan gesit menghindari pukulan ke wajahnya. Akan tetapi si penyusup lebih cerdik, lelaki bersurai crimson itu mendaratkan pukulan ke perutnya. Membuat Sasuke merasakan nyeri di ulu hatinya.

.

Si _crimson_ meludah. Darah keluar dari bibirnya. Lalu keduanya terlibat baku hantam yang tak terelakkan. Sasuke berhasil mendaratkan beberapa pukulan ke dada dan perut sementara si pemuda melukai pelipisnya.

.

Tapi keadaan itu tak berlangsung lama ketika mata Sasuke memindai ruangan dan menemukan pistol itu tak jauh dari tubuhnya. Sasuke berguling dan meraih benda itu dengan kecepatan.

.

Sang musuh, terlambat mengatasi pergerakan Sasuke hingga ia terperanjat saat satu tembakan mengarah ke dadanya. Namun begitu berkat kegesitannya, timah panas itu meleset dan mengenai bahunya.

.

DEBST!

.

Si pria berambut merah itu terjengkang ke belakang. Membuat lelaki itu terduduk dengan satu tangan yang memegangi luka itu supaya darah tak merembes terlalu liar. Bahunya terasa terbakar, dan tenaganya serasa menguap tak bersisa.

.

.

Tak ada lagi Sasuke yang terlihat ramah dan juga perlente. Wajah aristrokratnya berganti dengan seringai buas dan juga gelap.

Dan bukan isapan jempol jika lelaki tampan yang aa dihadapan Gaara ini adalah sang Heika dalam peredaran Yakuza Jepang.

Sasuke adalah gambaran Yakuza modern yang tampan, bersih, prestisius dan juga elite. Dia datang dengan konsep berbeda. Ia tak lagi menjadi tuan tanah, yang meminta jatah upeti. Tapi ia bertindak sebagai seorang penyedia semua kenikmatan illegal yang masuk dan keluar dari Jepang. Uangnya dicuci dengan baik melalui beberapa perusahaan besar semacam pembangkit energi dan juga pabrik kimia.

Membuat agen sekelas Shikamaru meradang dan mengirimkan telik sandi yang mumpuni.

"Ada kalimat terakhir?" Sasuke tersenyum mengejek,

Gaara masih menyender di tembok saat Sasuke masih dalam keadaan siaga siap menarik pelatuknya dan menghabisi nyawa Gaara.

.

TUK!

.

Sasuke merasakan metal dingin berada tepat di belakang kepalanya.

Ia berdecih, mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Keluar dan cari bantuan, Gaara!"

.

Sang pemuda hendak protes. Tapi jelas semuanya tak berguna sekarang. Ia harus patuh, tak perduli dengan harga dirinya yang diselamatkan wanita. Toh Hinata adalah seorang agen. Dan ia yakin wanita itu kuat. Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin wanita mantan tunangan Neji Hyuuga itu berhasil menyusup dan mengorek semua informasi dan bahkan membuat sang suaminya sendiri masuk penjara.

.

Dengan terhuyung-huyung Gaara segera bangkit dan juga berlari ke luar rumah Hinata Uchiha.

.

Dan meninggalkan sepasang suami istri yang tak normal itu.

 *****p90*****

.

.

"BERBALIK!"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar suara galak istrinya, "Berhenti sweetheart, dia sudah pergi."

Meski terdengar malas, Sasuke menuruti istri cantiknya dan mereka saling berhadapan.

Namun begitu ia merasa terkejut mendapati air mata mengalir deras di pipi gembil yang membuatnya seakan tercekat.

"Kenapa?!" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara parau melihat Hinata yang masih menodongkan pistol ke arahnya.

Hinata tersenyum pahit, "Berapa banyak yang kau bunuh seharian ini, Sasuke?!"

Sasuke mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu?!"

Air mata Hinata meluncur terus, "Kau membunuh selusin orang dan menanyakan apa MAKSUDKU?!"

Sasuke menutup mata dan mendengus, "Ayolah jangan naif!" Nada dingin Sasuke terdengar kembali, "Maumu apa, he?! Tadi kau baik-baik saja sebelum begundal merah itu datang!"

"Demi Tuhan, Sasuke. Kenapa kau mesti membunuh bibi Kaede segala?!"

Sasuke berdecak, "Dia menelepon polisi ketika tadi subuh aku mencongkel pintu. Dan aku terpaksa menembaknya."

"Kau membunuhnya!" Mata Hinata nyalang. Ada kemarahan di sana.

"Dengar Hinata. Ini aku. Dan aku telah lama hidup di jalanan. Di mana yang yang menghalangi akan kusingkirkan!"

Hinata tergugu,

"Apa kau sedang hamil, sehingga kau menjadi melankolik seperti ini?! Dia hanya wanita tua, cepat atau lambat malaikat maut akan datang menjemputnya."

Hinata geram.

Ia marah terhadap arogansi suami yang menidurinya bahkan belum ada enam jam yang lalu.

"Seharusnya aku membiarkan Shikamaru mengeksekusimu!"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kalau kau mau kau bisa menembakku. Atau membunuhku sekarang. Sudah jadi takdirku jika aku mati di tanganmu."

.

DORRR!

.

Sasuke mengerjap.

Apa yang terjadi barusan?!

Dadanya atasnya panas. Dan darah merembes melalui kemeja putihnya yang baru saja ia pakai selepas bercinta dengan istrinya.

Masih mencerna apa yang terjadi, ia terhuyung ke belakang hingga bersandar pada tembok. Matanya terbuka lebar, ada pertanyaan _mengapa?_

.

"Pergilah, sebelum aku kalap dan membunuhmu!"

.

Sasuke terkekeh pahit. "Kau sudah membunuhku, sayang! Membunuhku berkali-kali saat kau membocorkan semua rencana organisasi kepada negaramu!"

"PERGI!"

"Kenapa tak kau bunuh aku sekarang?!" Tantang Sasuke.

.

Hinata tersenyum sendu dengan air mata yang berlelehan, "Karena aku tak mau mengotori tanganku lagi _untukmu_..."

.

Seakan sayatan itu melebar di dada Sasuke. Ada yang berdenyut meyakitkan. Berapa kali Hinata menghianatinya?! Tapi kenapa ia masih ingin percaya pada istri brengseknya itu?

Kenapa ia masih dungu mencintai Hinata?

Sasuke menelan ludahnya pahit. Menatap sang istri yang membencinya untuk yang terakhir kalinya dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. Lalu secepat datangnya, pria itu menghilang dari rumah mungil itu.

Membiarkan Hinata yang kini meluruh ke lantai dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam senjata.

Wanita itu terisak keras. Kali ini ia membiarkan isakan pilunya menggema.

.

 *****p90*****

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha memacu mobil SUV curiannya dengan batas maksimal. Ia tak perduli lagi, bahkan jika ada truk atau kontainer yang akan menabraknya.

Pikirannya buntu. Hatinya sakit serasa diremas-remas. Ia pikir, setelah ia di penjara maka Hinata akan mencintainya. Nyatanya adalah nol besar.

Ia tak dicintai wanita itu.

.

Dadanya bersenyut menyakitkan. Dan bajunya basah. Bau karat menyeruak di udara.

Oh, berapa lama ia tetap membiarkan luka itu terbuka?

Celananya juga basah, rasanya seperti mengompol dan ia merasakan tangannya mulai kebas. Pandangannya mengabur sesaat dan rasa pening menghantam kesadarannya.

.

Ia mengerjapkan mata saat di sadarinya ia melenceng dari jalur dan menabrak pembatas jembatan.

.

Sial!

.

Sasuke mengumpat saat mobilnya terjun bebas ke air. Membuatnya seakan mengalami de ja vu sekali lagi.

.

Sudah berapa lama kejadian itu berlangsung?!

Saat mobil ayahnya yang mengangkut ia dan ibunya harus selip dan terjebur ke sungai.

Ia masih tujuh belas tahun waktu itu. Dan baru saja merayakan kelulusannya dari SMA.

.

.

Byur-

.

Mobil makin jatuh ke kedalaman sungai. Sasuke berusaha agar tetap sadar dan menguasai dirinya sendiri.

.

Blubuk...

Air mulai merembes masuk. Kaca depannyapun mulai retak akibat tekanan arus air. Sasuke berusaha keluar dari dalam mobil yang mulai dipenuhi air.

.

Perutnya basah, dari semata kaki lalu sepunggang tempatnya duduk. Dan dengan cepat air memenuhi ruangan. Membuatnya menahan napas dengan air yang menenggelamkannya.

.

Blubuk.. Blubuk..blubuk..

Tangan Sasuke menggapai berusaha melepaskan diri dari sabuk pengaman yang tersangkut di kursinya. Namun gagal.

.

Gelap!

.

Ia nyaris saja kehilangan harapan. Perih di dada atasnya begitu menyengat. Tapi paru-parunya terasa terbakar saat disadarinya ia telah menahan napasnya nyaris dua menit.

.

Sial!

Keparat!

.

Kenapa pula benda sialan ini enggan juga terlepas.

.

 _Damn it!_

Sasuke tak tahan lagi, perutnya melilit dan mulutnya nyaris membuka untuk meraup udara saat kesadaran merenggutnya.

Blubuk..

Satu gumpalan udara terakhir keluar dari dalam mulutnya sebelum tenaganya tak mau lagi keluar dan tubuhnya nyaris kebas mati rasa. Tangannya enggan bergerak dan matanya menutup perlahan.

.

Selamat datang kematian. Bukankah sudah waktunya melarikan diri dari kehidupan yang memuakkan, Sasuke?!

.

Sebuah kilasan ingatan berkelebat di kepalanya sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya. Senyum manis Hinata terbayang kembali. Lembut kulitnya masih ia ingat bagaimana rasanya. Dan ciuman yang seaakan merenggut segala kehidupan yang percayai sebagai kebahagiaan. Meski ia tahu, Hinata takkan mencintainya sebesar ia mencintai negaranya.

Negara yang berkata bahwa ia adalah seorang penjahat...

.

Bukankah ini kematian yang indah? Ia mati oleh hal yang ia pilih sendiri.

.

.

 *****Break The Pendulum*****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n:**

Yuhuuu...

Kelar juga nih yang nomer empat. Ini adalah bagian ke empat dari lima pentalogi black.

Muse adalah band yang okeeeee.. banget! Lagunya yang ini benar-benar adalah cikal bakal aku membentuk pentalogi ini.

Ide dasar dari lirik inilah yang aku kembangkan dan aku rangkai dengan beberapa lagu lainnya. Dan kebanyakan emang lagu yang menghentak kecuali can't stop yang memang rada mellow dan beating gitu.

.

Aku sengaja mengapload semua pentalogi sebelum aku berniat rehat sejenak dari ffn. Jujur aku membutuhkan beta reader. Dan beberapa beta yang kupercaya sedang off dan belum bisa bergabung denganku.

.

Trus apakah aku suka menggunakan jasa beta? Jujur saja aku belum pernah menggunakan beta reader, tapi aku benar-benar butuh. Terutama dalam koreksi serta plot hole.

.

Hmmm...

Kurasa moodku agak tejun payung belakangan ini. Jadi maaf jika bawaannya aku kurang friendly. Eniwei, bisa berikan aku kripik atau sambaladonya?

Aku sayang kalian...

Poochan.


End file.
